


Phineas and Ferb: Another Day at the Lodge

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Sarah, introduced inPhineas and Ferb: Isabella’s Initiation,enjoys the perks of being in charge. And have you ever wondered why the Fireside Girls were so good at the infamous Waggle Dance?





	Phineas and Ferb: Another Day at the Lodge

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** Sarah, introduced in _Phineas and Ferb: Isabella’s Initiation,_ enjoys the perks of being in charge. And have you ever wondered why the Fireside Girls were so good at the infamous Waggle Dance?
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not. 

Sarah was an excellent Fireside Girl.  

When an opportunity to earn patches came along, the girl with the light brown hair would take it. When one of the girls in her troop needed help, she’d offer it. When they were raising awareness or raising funds, she was always ready with a plan. And she was always eager to find new members for the lodge.

“NYYYYGGHH!”

Although that last part was largely due to how much she enjoyed having new girls to play with and initiations to enjoy.

“Guuuggghhh!” Like she was right now.

“Hang in there, cadet.” Sarah said while tugging up some more on Holly’s bright yellow panties, being sure to bury them nice and deep in the girl’s butt. Something that she had a great view of with her victim’s skirt down at her ankles. Once they were in nice and tight, she gave Holly’s butt a slap.

“EEP!”

“Heheh, I hope that wasn’t too much for you,” the troop leader said, getting her wooden paddle ready for swinging, “because this will definitely be worse.”

**THWACK!**

“GYEEEEOOWW!”

 **THWACK!** **THWACK!** **THWACK!** **THWACK!**

“GAHOWOWOWWWWIIIEEE!” The new cadet’s butt, beginning to get a little redness as it stung more and more, wiggled in discomfort while Holly held her stance with her butt stuck out and hands on the wall.

 **THWACK!** **THWACK!** **THWACK! THWACK!** **THWACK!** **THWACK!**

The poor girl wailed, tears streaming down from her eyes as her buttocks turned redder with every stinging blow.

 **THWACK!** **THWACK!** **THWACK!**

Sarah savored the squeals Holly let out, eyes locked on Holly’s butt as the dark skin was turned more and more bright cherry-like with every smack.

 **THWACK!** **THWACK!** **THWACK! THWACK!** **THWACK!** **THWACK! THWACK!**

“NYYYYYYYYRRRRGGGHHHHH!” the girl shrieked, face damp with tears. Thankfully though, her torment was finally at an end.

Reversing her grip on the paddle so that she could lean on it, Sarah said, “Congratulations cadet, I am proud to say that you are now a Fireside Girl.”

A smile formed on Holly’s face until Sarah spoiled the moment by pinching her right buttock. “EEEEEEEP!”

“And I am pleased to say that you have a very cute butt.” Those words made the cheeks on Holly’s face redden almost as much as the paddle had reddened the cheeks on her butt.

Thankfully though, it was at this time that the other Fireside Girls present, Milly, Katie, Ginger, Isabella, Gretchen, and Adyson, came forward to offer less embarrassing congratulations. Well, less embarrassing until Isabella offered the girl some ice for her burning buns. “Take it, I know you want it.”

Feeling silly, Holly accepted the bag of coldness and hesitantly placed it in the back of her panties, sighing and lolling out her tongue at the cool sensation. “Awwwww yeahhhhh…”

“I’m glad you appreciate it.” And she really was given what she had to do to get Sarah to allow her to offer Holly ice after initiation…

** FLASHBACK **

“YEEEEEEEEEEEK!” Isabella screeched as, with her orange skirt discarded, her purple panties decorated with light purple dots were lifted up hard, embedded them firmly into her crack. 

“I’ve gotta say, Isabella, I’m impressed that you’d endure this to offer a new recruit some comfort.” Sarah said, mercilessly tugging on her subordinate’s panties with a series of jerks.

“All, OW, part of the, NYYGGHH, FiresiiIIIIde Girl way!” The panty pulling was already chafing her crack.

Excellent attitude.” The next tug got the stretched purple cotton up to Isabella’s shoulders.

“NYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHH!”

“And on that note, I’m going to recommend that you try out for the ‘High Note’ patch next.” advised Sarah while gripping the leg holes of the panties to get them up higher on the next pull.

“Thank yoooooOOOOUUUUUUU!” It’s funny, before joining the Fireside Girls, Isabella would never have guessed how important it was to always travel with spare panties for occasions like when the pair she had on managed to stretch up over her head. It was not a mistake she’d make again.

** FLASHBACK ENDS **

Isabella shuddered as she finished remembering the atomic wedgie she’d had to walk home in.

It was at this point that Sarah decided to move forward with the next item on the agenda. “Alright girls, now that Holly’s initiation is complete and her burning buns are chilling,” That comment earned more than a few snickers from the group, “I think we can move onto the next item for today’s agenda. Holly, you can feel free to sit this out if you want to.”

The girl in question shook her head. “No way! As an official Fireside Girl, I will not be found lacking.”

That earned her a round of smiles and a nod of approval from Sarah. “If you insist.” Clearing her throat, Sarah began, “Now then, today you’re all going to be practicing a very important skill that I’ve always found fun.”

“Advanced arithmetics?” guessed Gretchen, earning a deadpan look from everyone. “What? They can be fun.”

“As… unique as that suggestion is, I have something else in mind.” Reaching down behind the pedestal she was standing at to pull out a boom box, Sarah explained, “Today, you’re all going to get lessons on shaking your butts properly.”

The girls all blinked at her in confusion before simultaneously asking, “What?!”

“You never know when it’s going to come in handy to know.” Sarah defended. “Now come on girls, I want you all to form a horizontal line across from me so I can show you some moves to start with. Holly, you’re going to have to take the ice bag out of your panties for this.”

Faces reddening at the knowledge of wah they’d be doing, the girls all complied and lined up, Holly ditching her ice for now.

Of course, Sarah then had one more twist for them, saying, “And, I want you all to lose your skirts for this.” That request immediately got a series of groans and mumbles in annoyance. “Hurry up, girls. We don’t have all day.”

“But why do we have to practice in our underwear?” Katie asked.

Sarah was about to reply and opened her mouth to do so when Isabella beat her to it. “Orders are orders, Katie. What the troop leader says is what goes.”

Sarah knew that she’d had a good feeling about Isabella. “That’s right girls. Now, skirts off.”

Reluctantly they all complied.

Sarah felt absolutely giddy as she took in the sight of Isabella in another pair of plain white cotton panties, Katie in a pink pair, Ginger wearing some smiley face-printed panties, Gretchen’s light blue panties that had ‘Nerd Power’ written on the butt, Milly’s red pair that seemed just a bit too small on her, Adyson’s pair that were white with a teddy bear face on her butt, and the still skirtless Holly’s sunny yellow panties.

Keeping her composure though, she pressed play on the boom box and said, “Alright girls, here’s something you can start with.” As a pop beat started to play from the device, Sarah turned her back towards her troop and began shake her hips side to side, making her skirt swing with the motions.

From there, she transitioned into really sticking her bottom out left and right before bending her knees and really shaking her butt.

Jumping back up straight after a couple minutes of that, she turned towards her girls and said, “Alright girls, your turn!”

A few of them gulping and all of them blushing, the girls began copying the moves Sarah had performed, letting her enjoy the sight of their butts waggling around for her.

A sight that had a large, perverse grin forming on Sarah’s face. To their dismay, she commented that, “Something tells me that you girls are going to need a LOT of practice.”

if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml774317483']=[] 


End file.
